


Break

by madgirlwithabox



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgirlwithabox/pseuds/madgirlwithabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to break him, to crack the perfect mask of his face until a sliver of emotion shows through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Not set during a particular episode or season.

It’s Elijah’s cleanly pressed suits that finally make Elena cave. He’s always neat and pristine, his hair immaculate and his face stoic. She wants to break him, to crack the perfect mask of his face until a sliver of emotion shows through.

She stands across the room from him at yet another Founder’s event, her eyes narrowed and her hands crushing the pretty lace of her dress. She watches him flit from person to person, charming yet emotionless, and she decides she’s had enough.

She makes her tone serious and widens her eyes in an attempt to look worried, and within minutes he meets her in a deserted room. He closes the door silently behind himself and walks with sure steps towards her.

“Elena? What did you want to speak to me about?”

“I don’t want to talk,” she says. She closes the distance between them and almost smiles at the way Elijah’s shoulders tense ever so slightly. Her fingers find the button of his trousers. As she works it open, she says, “Stop me. If you want.”

He doesn’t stop her. He’s unflinching, his gaze impeccably level. It’s his composure she wants to shatter, she realises. As she sinks to her knees, her dress pooling around her, she sees a finger on his right hand twitch. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, his arms hanging in tense parallel lines at his sides. She smirks and unzips his trousers, wasting no time as she slips her hand past the barrier of fabric. 

He clenches his jaw as she wraps her fingers around him and inhales sharply when she takes him in her mouth. It’s not enough. He’s too calm, still too unaffected, so she sucks harder, hollows out her cheeks, and is finally rewarded a low groan.

She looks up and finds his eyes fixed on her, dark and hungry, and she smirks around him. The tight line of his jaw falls; his mouth opens in response to the brush of teeth against his length. She pulls her mouth away slowly and he hisses at the cold air that replaces the heat of her mouth.

Swirling her tongue lazily over his tip, she runs her palms down his legs, unsettling the crisp edge of his coal-black trousers. She feels his knees lock, and she wants him shaking, panting against her. She doesn’t care that he’s an Original, or that she should fear him. She wants him under her absolute control, and she almost has him there.

“Elena,” he says in a tight voice. She smiles up at him as she takes him back into her mouth, sucking hard and then light, squeezing with her fingers, using her tongue to touch him feather-light. His hand finds her hair, fingers gripping tightly. She’s satisfied to see need and desire in his eyes, in the tight line of his mouth. And there, laid out for her to see, a trembling desperation that cuts through any attempt at stoicism.

She stops teasing him. Within minutes, he’s gasping her name, losing his breath, shuddering and unsteady on his legs. She watches his eyes move behind his eyelids, the dark lashes on his cheekbones, the teeth sunk into his own lip as he comes gradually down from the height of orgasm.

She tucks him back into his trousers, fastens his zip, and smiles as she stands. He looks at her with unfiltered want and warmth.

Smoothing down her dress, she says, “Good night, Elijah.” She straightens his lapel and then she’s leaving, her back hot and heavy with his gaze, and her mind replaying the image of his emotions laid open for her and only her.


End file.
